Phi
Phi (ファイ, Fai) is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade, Phoenix P4 10 Friction. He is the main antagonist of Turbo, and the elder twin brother of Hyde. After defeating his brother and consuming Dread Hades' power, Phi transformed his Beyblade into Dread Phoenix. Appearance Phi is a tall, fair skinned man with long white hair and heterochromia eyes: a blue right eye and a red left eye. His attire consists of a space-cadet blue sweatshirt with white borders on the sleeves and a red symbol, a crimson coat with a three-pronged tail and a shade of yellow borders and stripes, a white belt with indigo studs and buckle with an orange-red border, indigo diamond-shaped earrings, and burgundy pants fused with a pair of shoes. After obtaining Dead Phoenix, Phi changed his attire to a black, gloved bodysuit, similar to his younger brother's, but with dark-red lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The lines on the torso are angular with four hexagons, the upper two sports a line that joins together on the vertical line at the abdominal section, which is connected to a straight line at the waist that arcs into a hexagonal line at each hip section, the leg lines start running down from the hip section, which are mirrored vertical angles, and run straight down to the knee section where it connects to a "V"-style line that feeds into two lines running down the shin and arcs around the ankle to form a square-style border and ends with a square at the foot's base, and the arm lines feed down and arcs around the hand section twice: forming two circles on the wrist and a horizontal line going around the palm to the backhand. The suit also sports a silver full-connected pauldron with three hexagons, a sleeveless black coat connected underneath it with a white border and interior, a three-pronged tail that ends with red tips and red flames at the base, and a two-segmented silver belt that doesn't connect and sports a dark-red hexagon on each tip. When he uses his dark power, his sclerae turn black, his voice becomes a little distorted, and his aura also changes from its fiery red-orange color to a dark purple. Personality Phi initially presented himself as calm, polite and soft-spoken at the time of his debut. During his time in the Battleship Cruise, he appeared introverted and kept to himself. As the season went on however, he revealed himself to be a crazed, psychotic and power-hungry individual with an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey, Phoenix. Due to his connection to his Bey, Phi has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the cruise to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Laban's Vise Leopard, and broke Kyle Hakim's phone when the latter tried to gather intel on him. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Valt and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. Phi seemed to cure Aiger after he defeats him and destroys Z Achilles. Phi is very destructive, (even being aptly titled 'God of Destruction') insanely powerful and has an incredibly strong resonance with his bey Dead Pheonix. He has destroyed 5 beys including Free's Geist Fafnir in Episode 43 and Shu’s Cho-Z Spriggan as of Episode 47, as a testament to how strong and ruthless of a Blader he has become. Phi also has the ability to corrupt his opponents, as he was responsible for causing Aiger's dark power, and attempted to corrupt Shu during their battle, but failed. Biography Background Phi and his brother, Hearts were heirs to a royal family, but when their butler presented them with Dead Hades and Revive Phoenix, Hearts claimed Hades first, which angered Phi as he originally wanted Hades. Phi ordered Hyde to give Hades to him, but his brother adamantly refused, which made him choose Phoenix instead. Beyblades * Phoenix P4 10 Friction: Phi's primary Beyblade in Turbo. * Dead Phoenix 10 Friction: Phi's upgraded Beyblade in Turbo, which he made using a fragment of Hyde's Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. Special Moves * Phoenix Break: Phoenix's Friction Performance Tip's rubber edge grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. * Revive Impact: Phoenix jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the opponent's Bey with amazing force. * Revive Armor Press: After a big impact, Phoenix's armor ring gets knocked off. It then crashes down on the Bey while Phoenix smashes into the Bey at the same time, causing serious damage. * Dead Armor Press: After Phoenix absorbs a big attack its Dead Armor flies off then falls back down on the opponent as Phoenix crash into the opponent causing massive damage. This is similar to the Revive Armor Press. * Dead Stinger: When Phoenix's Dead Armor falls on the stadium floor, it can hit it to send it flying at the opponent for a powerful attack. Additionally, this move also has a variant similar to Dead Gravity in episode 47. Phoenix circling around the opponent to continously strike its Dead Armor into the opponent, pinned in the center of the circle by its launching armor. * Dead Stinger Press: Phoenix uses its Dead Stinger technique to send the Dead Armor flying at the wall, it ricochets, and hits the opponent at the same time as Phoenix, dealing massive damage. * Dead Break: Phoenix's Friction Performance Tip's rubber edge grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. This is similar to Phoenix Break. * Double Dead Stinger: Phoenix knocks the Dead Armor at the opponent, then after it rebounds it knocks it at the opponent a second time, for a double attack. * Diving Dead Stinger Press: Phoenix and the Dead Armor hit the wall to skyrocket into the air to hit the opponent with its powerful pincer attack in midair. * Final Dead Impact: Phoenix uses the wall to fly into the air, then falls back down, using gravity to increase its speed and fall on the opponent like a meteor to do massive damage. Battles Relationships Laban Vanot Phi destroyed Laban's Leopard L4 after Laban tried to read his future. Kyle Hakim Phi destroyed Kyle's phone when he tried to cheat. Hearts Hearts is Phi's younger twin brother and both share a condition called Heterochromia iridum. While the two initially had little interaction at first, flashbacks of their past revealed that when the brothers were first presented with Revive Phoenix and Dead Hades, Phi originally wanted Dead Hades, but Hearts claimed it first. When he demanded that Hearts give the bey to him, he refused and kept Hades to himself which Hearts' relationship was severely strained. This was even more so confirmed after Phi broke Hearts' Dead Hades and used a fragment from its layer to transform Revive Phoenix into Dead Phoenix. They make up in the final two episodes. Evel Oxford Evel helped to create phi's new beyblade and continally shows interest in collecting data on Phoenix. Quotes * "The pleasure's all mine, Valt. I've come to play." -his first words to Valt in his debut episode. * "Hear my words, Phoenix will destroy all other beys!" - Before the nine Bladers on the Battleship Cruise begin the Battle Royale in Episode 20 of Beyblade Burst Turbo. * "You will be punished." * "You have been judged!" * "When you look at me like that, it makes me want to break you." * "It seems your eyes have come upon something they never should have seen." * "Aiger Akabane; simply interesting." * "I taught you to respect the wondrous art of destruction, shouldn't you say thank you?" - to Aiger after when talking about how he destroyed Valt Aoi's Wonder Valtryek. * "The time of destruction has come!" * "Aiger, there's something I've been longing to hear, the sound of your despair!" - when trying to destroy Aiger's Z Achilles in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29. * "Aiger, you never cease to amaze!"- after Aiger withstands Phi's Revive Crush. * "I'm done playing games with you." -to Aiger after Z Achilles breaks * "I meant it when I said I'd take back everything." * "Wanting things that belong to others is bad habit, so I'd suggest that you take care of it." * "I'm the oldest, so I should have first pick!" -in a flashback when he and Hyde were younger * "I am the Lord of Destruction, and I'll wipe every bey out of existence." - after evolving Revive Phoenix into Dread Phoenix. * "Impossible, no matter how hard you try, it is your fate to lose to me." - to Free De La Hoya in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43. * "You may think you're in control, but Fafnir's fate is in my hands!" * "It's not your turn yet; I'm saving you for last." - to Valt Aoi meaning he will destroy his Turbo Valtryek after he has destroyed enough beys. * "Now I shall show you true despair!" - when he unleashed Phoenix spirit. * "I am the Lord of Destruction, no one can defeat me or my Dread Phoenix!" * "You shall grovel before your ruler!" * "Take this! Diving Dread Cannon Crush!" * "AIGER AKABANE!!!!" * "Have you come to mock me?" - to Hyde after losing to Aiger. Gallery Beyblade Burst Turbo Phi Launch.gif|Phi's Launch in Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Phi Launch 2.gif|Phi's Second Launch in Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Phi Dread Launch.gif|Phi's launch after obtaining Dread Phoenix Trivia * Phi's and Hyde’s Japanese Voice Actor (Takehito Koyasu) also voiced Boris Balkov and Doji in the previous Beyblade series. It is worth noting they were both the main antagonists of their respective eras. * Phi is the first character to have a condition called Heterochromia iridum, where a person has two different eye colors. The second being his younger brother Hyde. * His name comes from a letter in the Greek alphabet, (Φ). * Like Aiger, Phi owns a gold Level Chip on his Bey. * He is the first character in the Burst series to have dark power. * His birthday is February 29 (leap day). * Phi is responsible for the destruction of five Beys, more than any in the entire Burst series. * The outfit that Phi wears after acquiring Dead Phoenix bears a striking resemblance to Shu's Snake Pit attire. Category:Characters